<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch Break by Spadefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053999">Lunch Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadefish/pseuds/Spadefish'>Spadefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimilix NSFW Bingo (Fire Emblem), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadefish/pseuds/Spadefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, maybe Felix should have seen this coming. Things have been busy in Fhirdiad recently, mounds of paperwork and meetings with foreign dignitaries, and Duke Felix Fraldarius has always strictly adhered to his schedule. Dimitri’s work ethic is only slightly less draconian, so he hasn’t had the time or the energy recently to warm his husband’s bed. Right here, right now, during what is supposed to be a lunch break, Dimitri is taking advantage of the gap and making up for lost time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimilix NSFW Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Dimilix NSFW bingo event on twitter!! It's been a HOT second since I wrote fic, and this is actually my first fic for Three Houses, so I hope it's alright!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’d better make this quick,” hisses Felix. His next breath is a sharp gasp as Dimitri hooks two calloused fingers up into him, only slightly hindered by the fabric of Felix’s pants. Felix is propped up on Dimitri’s desk, one leg hiked up against his chest and the other hanging off beside Dimitri’s chair. Dimitri is leaning forward, one hand down the front of Felix’s pants, his palm grinding up against Felix’s dick and rubbing in a slow, back and forth motion. </p><p>“The door is locked, isn’t it?” Dimitri’s tone is completely unbothered, a noticeable contrast to Felix’s aggressive urgency. </p><p>“It’d damn well better be.” </p><p>Dimitri smiles against Felix’s shoulder, splays his fingers out and crooks them upward before pulling them halfway out. Then back in again, in a languid pace that has Felix huffing even harder. The impatience on his face is as clear as day, his brows drawn tight and his teeth gritted, cheeks and ears dusted pink and red. </p><p>“Are you planning on taking all <i>day</i>?” </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>In hindsight, maybe Felix should have seen this coming. Things have been busy in Fhirdiad recently, mounds of paperwork and meetings with foreign dignitaries, and Duke Felix Fraldarius has always strictly adhered to his schedule. Dimitri’s work ethic is only slightly less draconian, so he hasn’t had the time or the energy recently to warm his husband’s bed. Right here, right now, during what is <i>supposed</i> to be a lunch break, Dimitri is taking advantage of the gap and making up for lost time.</p><p>Felix sighs as he accepts his fate, focusing more on the heady sensation of Dimitri’s fingers filling him and the wonderful friction of his palm. It’s still just a <i>little</i> too slow for his liking, but as he opens one eye and sees the way Dimitri is smiling as he watches, he knows that he’s not going to be able to talk his king into picking up the pace. He tries a different approach. </p><p>“Why are your pants still on.” </p><p>Dimitri doesn’t take the bait. He shakes his head and says “This isn’t about me.” </p><p>“Why does it have to be about me? Can’t this be about both of us-” </p><p>Dimitri stands up, wrapping his arm behind Felix’s back to hold him in place as he leans him further backwards. His fingers sink deeper and bottom out, and Felix’s eyes slip shut as a shaky moan escapes him. </p><p>“I like seeing you like this,” his husband breathes, lips inches from his throat. “I like making you feel good. You’re so, so good to me, Felix, I just want to return the favour…” </p><p>Felix bites down on his lower lip as the pace finally picks up. His hips jerk forward a few times, trying to get more friction, harder, and he groans in frustration when Dimitri’s hand slows again. Before he can vocalize a complaint, Dimitri is pushing in hard again, maybe even a little faster than last time. Felix’s legs are trembling, and he realizes that he’s wrapped them around Dimitri, squeezing him as hard as he can. Another involuntary buck of his hips and Dimitri slows again, and Felix hisses and bites him on the shoulder. </p><p>The fingers inside him jolt, and he gasps, bucking hard again. </p><p>This continues on for a few unbearable laps: Dimitri fingerfucks him, grinds his palm up against him, gives him all the stimulation he needs, and when Felix gets close, he grinds to a halt and waits a few agonizing moments before starting it all back up again. Over and over. Felix is snarling, panting, peppering Dimitri’s shoulder with angry bite marks that he <i>knows</i> are going to bloom up into bruises even with a shirt in the way. Felix feels himself nearing his peak and nearly sobs as his traitorous body startles to tremble and buck and give him away, but by some miracle, Dimitri doesn’t stop this time. He slides a third finger in, slick with the fluid Felix has been soaking him with, and Felix cries out from the sudden intrusion. </p><p>He clamps down, hard, and Dimitri angles his hand to the side, pushes his thumb up against Felix’s dick and massages in firm, steady circles. Felix chokes on a breath and knocks his forehead against Dimitri’s shoulder, seeing stars as he finally, <i>finally</i> peaks, clamping down hard on Dimitri’s fingers and thoroughly soaking his hand. </p><p>“God- Fuck- <i>Dimitri</i>-” His voice is ragged, he’s short of breath-- fuck, he’s dizzy. As much as he hates to admit it, that buildup might have actually been worth it. </p><p>He barely registers when the world goes sideways as Dimitri gently lays him down on the desk. Felix cracks one eye open in time to see the massive bulge in his husband’s pants, straining hard against the fabric. He lazily observes as Dimitri’s hands reach down to undo his drawstrings and pull his smallclothes down, just enough for his cock to bounce free. </p><p>“Decided to take a turn, now?” </p><p>“Only if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Hmmmm…” Felix makes it a point to feign deliberation for a long while, bringing a finger to his lips as if deep in thought. To his credit, Dimitri waits patiently the entire time, even as pre starts to bead up at the head of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” comes Felix’s eventual reply, expression coy even despite how exhausted he is. </p><p>“So generous.” Dimitri wastes no time, sidling up between his husband’s legs and pulling Felix’s pants down just enough to be able to fit himself. Getting himself slicked up isn’t a problem in the slightest, and upon ensuring that he’s lined up properly, he slides in, all at once. Felix’s head lolls back, his jaw slack and his eyes closed again as he’s completely, wonderfully filled. </p><p>This is his favourite way by far to be taken-- still coming down from another orgasm, perfectly pliant and slick. Dimitri’s hands wrap around his thighs, just under his knees, and hold him in place as he begins to rock in and out, and Felix can’t even be mad about how one of those hands is most definitely making a mess of Felix’s pants. All he can do is pant and moan, feeling himself rocked back and forth with the force of each thrust. </p><p>The busy schedule clearly has Dimitri pent up, because it doesn’t take him long at all to reach his own peak. Felix sucks in a gasp and bites his bottom lip as Dimitri grinds up deep inside of him and slows to a halt. His cock pulses inside of Felix, filling him up past the brim, and Felix groans as he feels himself leak onto the desk. </p><p>They stay there for a few long moments, panting and hot and spent, and Dimitri presses kisses to Felix’s neck between breaths. The smaller swordsman’s arms wrap around him and hold him close.</p><p>“You didn’t… happen to think about how we were going to get cleaned up, did you?” </p><p>He feels a guilty smile against the crook of his neck, and he sighs. Slowly, Dimitri pulls out of him, spilling more of his spend across the desk, and he winces sheepishly. Rooting around in one of his drawers produces a towel that he uses to clean himself and his desk off with, and when Felix begins to protest, Dimitri drops to his knees between Felix’s legs. </p><p>“<i>Again</i>?” </p><p>“We are on a lunch break.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>